


No Rush

by the_andy_world (Andy_S)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra (The Arcana)'s Route, F/M, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Oral Sex, female body reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_S/pseuds/the_andy_world
Summary: Teasingly, Asra slowly pulled your shirt over your head while placing feather-like kisses on your stomach, making you sigh in content with the touch.“There’s no need to rush, [Y/N]… We have all night long…” He said while giving you a soft and yet passionate smile before bringing his lips to your right ear, nibbling its tender flesh.You can read it on Tumblr as well: https://eldaryandy.tumblr.com/post/177276966420/hi-could-you-write-a-nsfw-scenario-with-asra--------------------------------------------------------------





	No Rush

The moon’s light evaded the room as their tongues passionately danced with each other while Asra guided you towards the bed, laying you on it before hovering over you, never breaking the kiss.

Tracing his fingers through your sides, Asra slid them towards the hem of your shirt, sneakily creeping his hands inside it to finally come in contact with your so soft skin.

“Asra…” You softly whispered his name, needy for more, much to the magician’s delight.

It had been so long since he held you like this; since he made love to you. He wanted to take his time with you and make you feel loved.

Teasingly, Asra slowly pulled your shirt over your head while placing feather-like kisses on your stomach, making you sigh in content with the touch.

“There’s no need to rush, [Y/N]… We have all night long…” He said while giving you a soft and yet passionate smile before bringing his lips to your right ear, nibbling its tender flesh.

A small whimper, soft moan-like escaped through your mouth upon the pleasuring sensation, making you turn your head to the left side in order to give to your lover a better accessible angle to his targeted place, much to his content.

Leaving a wet trail behind him as he descended from your ear to your neck, Asra quickly found your sweet spot, making you let a shaky breath out of your mouth.

Bringing your hands to the hem of your lover’s shirt, you tucked it, wanting it off immediately. Amused by your actions, Asra stopped his ministrations and smoothly took his shirt and scarfs off without never breaking his gaze with you, who had your heart beat like a drum upon the blessed figure that stood above you, illuminated by the moon’s lights. There were no words to describe Asra’s beauty.

Reaching your hand towards him, you placed it right above Asra’s heart, feeling his quick heartbeats underneath the skin. A heartbeat that copied yours. A heartbeat full of life. A heartbeat in need of you more than never.

“Asra, kiss me…” You begged and he instantly complied by planting his lips on yours and passionately kiss you while his hands roamed over your curves, re-discovering all of you once again.

How much had he missed it. To feel your body against his; to feel your skin get hotter because of him; to feel his magic become mixed with yours; to feel you like this.

You gave a reproval whimper when Asra’s mouth left yours, only to gasp in ecstasy right after once you felt his tongue playing with your right nipple while he cupped your left breast with his left hand.

Unable to contain yourself, you kept begging Asra for more between your moans as the white-haired magician, teasingly, provoked you with his ministrations that were sending you to cloud nine.

Giving you some rest, Asra got up and stripped down from the remaining clothes left on his body, taking yours as well before hovering over you once again, making a kissing trail from your lips to your pubic bone, leaving you in anticipation for his next move.

“O-oh…” You moaned once you felt his lips on your intimacy, 

“You taste so good…” Asra said between his kisses and licks in your intimacy, making its muscles tense as you became wetter and wetter by each passing second.

Your hands quickly went towards his head, tightly grabbing his hair close to his scalp, pressing him down on your intimacy in a silent plea for more.

Letting go a shuffled chuckled at your cute behaviour, Asra provocatively locked eyes with you while sucking your clit in a tortuously slow way that made you lose your mind as your hips got up from the bed and tried to speed up the painful slow rhythm.

“Oh my god… please, Asra… please…” Unable to formulate cohesive sentences, you could only beg for him to speed up in between your moans as your release started to approach.

Inserting one finger inside your entrance and curving it upwards to come in touch with your g-spot, Asra sped up his ministrations as he began to feel your walls tighten around his finger.

“Asra!!” You cried in one last moan as your orgasm finally came, making you tremble as all of your back curved into a perfect arc, lifting from the bed.

While letting you ride your orgasm, Asra couldn’t stop looking at your, admiring your wild beauty, marked even more by the moon’s light who adorned you in such a way that it made it look like you were a goddess who descend from the high heavens.

Once you came back from your high, Asra smiled at you and slid his finger off you, bringing it to his mouth and lick it while never taking his eyes of yours, savouring you, before passionately kissing you on the lips one more time, letting you taste yourself as well.

Breaking the kiss to catch both of your breaths, you two, intimately, looked at each other, feeling both of your magic mix with one another, dancing between you two as your bodies vibrated for each other in need for more.

The night had barely started for the two of you.


End file.
